Untold Story: Yang Dutiful Wife Quest!
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long, proud wife and mother of one, goes on one of the most insane and mind-blowing quest to make her beloved husband the happiest man alive. Her quest? Find the perfect partner for a threesome with her husband of course! Hell hath no fury like a wife on a quest! Several shots! Mature Content Inside.
1. The First Step

**Hello~ Axel Yamamoto here with some side fics for you lot. This is just a bored project I did back in the day, and I thought, why not just put it up for shit and giggles? Don't take this story too seriously though, since I made it just for the hell of it. Anyway, it's around four shots (I think), and one of my shortest stories in my file, so, yeah.**

 **Anyway, I don't know if I even want to update this story or not, maybe I will if I feel like it, other than that, don't take it too seriously and just, enjoy! Oh and I don't own RWBY, okay?**

 **Yang Dutiful Wife Quest**

The great capital city of Vale is always booming with life, at least that's what Blake Belladonna thought as she walks through its busy street. Vendors and open store clerk's tries to get customers attention by yelling out heartedly the 'special' items they have for sales.

But she's not really in a mood for shopping right now.

Blake Belladonna walks through the street passing by the crowd of people while her eyes scan around to see her objective. Her long flowing black hair that match up with her black outfit, a dark purple button up shirt underneath a closed long black trench coat accompanied by a pair of black matching pants and a pair of boots.

What usually gained people's attention, however, were her pair of cat ears proudly displayed.

Those who recognized her give her some space as she walks-Some out of respect and other fear-but Blake care not for that right now.

"… Ah! Blakeyyy! Over here!"

Blake turns her head toward a not really significant or unique looking café where a blond hair woman's waving her hand feverously from one of the outdoor table. With a sigh the black hair Faunus walks across the street toward the place.

"You sure take your sweet time getting here!" The blond hair woman commented as Blake takes a seat on the table, "I've been waiting here for like, twenty minutes!"

"I'm sorry Yang, but the meeting got dragged longer than expected." Blake smile faintly at her ex-partner, "You know how the old council members are like. They could be hard headed individuals." And snobbish. And annoying as hell. She could list them on a ten page essay and more, but she's not really in the mood.

Yang snort in amusement while leaning back to her chair, letting Blake see her familiar attire of a cut black tank-top that show her well-developed six pack to the world underneath an open tan long coat that does not hide her impressive bust. She also wore a pair of black shorts underneath a brown color utility belt, follow by a pair of worn looking boots on her feet.

Yup, same old Yang.

"I don't know how you can handle life as a politician Blake. I mean, I heard it's boring as hell and it involve a lot of bitching with old coots that didn't know any better." The blond brawler commented bluntly as ever. "If I were you I would've punch them and make them submit to me."

Blake shook her head with a faint smile at the barbaric ways of her friend, "That's why you're not the politician here Yang. Beside you know why I need to be involved in politics, the Faunus restoration won't achieve itself."

"Oh right. So any luck with that?"

"It's a work on progress." Blake answered instantly while waving for a waiter to take her order. "People don't forget easily. It's getting better but it'll need some more work to be done to make people understand." She turn her head toward the waiter, "One coffee please."

"Huh." Yang lean forward and take a sip at her ice coffee, "Sounds rough."

Blake turn her head back to her companion after the waiter's left, "It is. But enough about me, Yang; Welcome back." She smiles more brightly as she said that.

Yang return the smile with a radiant one from her own, "It's good to be back, kitty-cat."

"How was the badland?"

"Bah! It's hell! Like there's Grimm for every step we take! Can't even sleep peacefully at night without having to worry a horde'll swoop down on us!" She complaint while waving her hand around animatedly.

Blake smile in amusement, "I'm sure it's a great place for a vacation."

"Yeah sure! If you enjoy killing Grimm for every moment of your life." Yang sigh, "I have to protect those workers too. I swear they whine and bitch for every little thing that went wrong like they didn't know what they sign up for. If I didn't get paid to protect them, I'll be committing genocide."

"Must be pretty stressful."

"Stressful didn't do it justice, Blake."

"So," Deciding to change the subject Blake asks, "How was your husband? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Jaune? Yeah he's fine. He's a bit busy taking care of the baby and writing that book of his so I doubt you'll see him around much." Then her expression change into one of fondness, "You know Blake? I never imagine when we were in Beacon I'll marry vomit-boy of all people and became 'Mrs. Arc'…. Don't tell Jaune I said his nickname, he'll get grumpy at me."

Blake chuckles, "I won't. But yeah, it was such a surprised when you two just… Hit it off like that."

It really was a surprised when Jaune and Yang just… Get together like that. Of course there's some drama and even jealousy involve as a result, but everyone give them their blessing when they saw how much happiness the two of them brought to themselves. It was… A beautiful sight, she got to say, and an amusing one, seeing Yang straightened up the young leader Spartan style that involve a lot of punching and kicking.

"Oh and did you know for a househusband Jaune's style have a nice body?" Yang suddenly said, with a slight lecherous grin. Earning a surprised look from Blake, "I mean, not that I dislike it or anything, I _love it_ , but like seriously, he really keep himself fit while I was away while taking care of the kid and his book. Man I got to tell ya he's dedicated."

"I… See. Um, congratulation?"

"Thanks!" Then Blake noticed something in her partner eyes, it was a familiar and yet an uncommon sight after Beacon-it was Yang eyes of mischiefs. "And yesterday, when I was finally home, he-"

 **Flashback**

" _Honey…?"_

" _Ng…"_

" _Honey wake up, it's almost noon."_

" _Uhm… Five… Five more minutes…"_

" _Honey, you don't want the food to be cold now, right?"_

" _Just… Wait, food…?" It was then a tired form of Yang Arc noticed the delicious smell entering her nostril. Grumble of complaint came from her stomach, demanding her to wake up and feast upon her beloved husband godly cooking. Grumbling slightly Mrs. Arc forced herself to get up from the comfy heaven of her bed and to stare at her husband smiling form._

 _Jaune Arc is standing beside the bed. His face now become rougher and his body much more build than when they're at Beacon. He also wears a casual white shirt and a pair of comfy pant to match it. "Good morning! Well, it's almost noon but… Whatever!" He chuckles awkwardly before slowly he put his arms around his wife and with a relief smile he spoke, "Welcome home Yang."_

 _The brawler returns the warm and loving hug, "I'm home."_

 _After a minute of comfortable hugging Jaune slowly let go of his wife, which earn him a pout, "Well as a celebration of you coming home I made your favorite!" He moves aside to reveal a tray filled with delicious looking food, "Spicy Kung Pao chicken with rice! I hope you're not sick of my cooking yet."_

 _Yang laugh, "Are you kidding me? How can I get sick of your cooking?" Especially considering the crap they call food on the expedition. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head which made her smile slyly, "Hey Jaune, I'm ah, still tired from the trip so… Can you feed me?"_

 _Jaune blink at the request, "Er-Sure I can-"_

" _With your mouth?" Her voice now sounds husky and flirty, declaring her intention to her husband who blushes slightly._

" _Yang, are you sure you're tired-?"_

" _Oh yes I'm so tired~" Despite her words her voice still sounds so… So lewd, "Maybe a bit of my favorite vitamin could… re-energize me."_

 _The househusband eye twitches slightly at the innuendo, "Well… Leone's sleeping right now so… I… Guess I could humor my loving wife." He grabs a fork and put one of the Kung Pao chicken in his mouth as he slowly shadow over her purring wife._

" _Come on lady killer. Show me you still got that spunk in you." With another purr of delight Yang kiss Jaune's in the mouth as the later start to send the food, saliva and his tongueto his wife mouth as she moan._

 _Yang moans in approval when she felt her husband hand went to their favorite spot on her breast. She misses his touch on her job, his warm and loving touch. Slowly she was push back into the bed while continue kissing, even when she already swallow the delicious chicken. She moan sharply when Jaune's hand grab her butt and slowly begin to message them gently._

 _Can't take the ministration anymore Yang roll herself and Jaune around with her now on top. With a lick of her mouth Yang's eyes flash red in lust as she practically rips her clothes open, letting herself bare before her husband who does not hide his delight in seeing his wife body again._

" _Come on lady killer," She pants in desire and need as her body scream of their womanly need. Screw food! "Let me have your-"_

" **STOOOOOP!"**

Yang looked surprised at her partner screaming her to stop. "The heck Blake? I was getting to the good part! We were about to have a hot and steaming se-"

"I. DON'T. CARE." Blake practically emphasis on the statement, showing her clear desire of not wanting to hear it. "I'm not here to hear about your sex life with your husband." Her face is red from the blushing that she earns when Yang shamelessly wanted to share about her sex life.

"Oh come on Blake, don't be such a sour puss." Yang tease, which earns her a glare, in return, "Just because you're single right now doesn't mean you can stop a wife from flaunting her husband manliness."

"Just because you're married doesn't mean you can flaunt around your husband and sex life to a single person."

"Hah! Nice comeback!"

Blake sighs at her friend antic, "Seriously Yang, why did you call me here today? You don't call me here saying it's an emergency to just have a chat about your sex life right?"

"Hey what's wrong talking about my sex life?"

"Yang!"

"Wow calm down! Haha, yeah I called you here for a reason." Yang chuckles at her friend's 'Finally' face, "You know next week is Jaune's birthday?"

Blake paused, "It is?" Huh. From all the work she's been doing she honestly forgotten about it. Yup. She's a very good friend.

Thankfully Yang doesn't seem to mind, "Yup. And I want to give him the best gift a husband couldn't even imagine getting. I want it to be a birthday to be remembered before I have to go again."

Blake stares at Yang who is now using her sad tone, and yet it's filled with fondness. Whenever Yang talks about her family the fondness could always be spotted if you look hard enough, and being her partner for so long grant her the skill to instantly recognized it.

Taking Blake silent as a 'continue' the blond did so, "That's why this week I'm going to be searching for the greatest present for him."

Ah. "And you need my help to find it?"

"Something like that."

The Faunus raised her eyebrow, something like that? "And what exactly is this gift you want to give him?" She takes a sip at the coffee that was delivered during Yang's tale.

"I want to give him a threesome."

 ***PPPFFFTTT***

Blake split all her drink away to the side which result her in a fit of cough. "*Cough* W-What?! *Cough* *Cough*"

Yang looks at her partner in amusement before offering her a tissue provided by the café. "You okay there Kitty-cat?"

Muttering a quite thank you Blake accepts the offer. "You…" She coughs to clear her throat, "You want to give your husband what?!" Her voice is louder than she thought it'll be.

"A threesome."

"What?!" Is she crazy?! What kind of wife gives their husband a threesome as a birthday present?! "Why?!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Why not-?! It's inappropriate that why!" Blake's face is getting more and more flustered, "Do you even know what a threesome is?!"

Yang look very offended, "Of course I know!"

She realized her stupid question. "T-Then why are you suggesting it?! I-It's adultery!"

Yang scoff, "No it's not. If Jaune's the one searching for the girl, then yes, it's adultery." And she won't be happy about it. "But since _I'm_ the one searching for the lucky maiden, then we have no problem at all!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes absolute sense! Beside it's only for one night! I'm not asking my husband to marry that lucky girl or anything!" Except if something bad come to pass. But they'll think about it once it happened.

"No it's not!"

"It is." Her voice is resolute and hinted that she won't back down from her weird logic. "Listen, I don't care if you think its adultery or not, it's a gift from me for my beloved husband so just humor me until it's done, yeah?"

Blake takes a deep breath to calm herself. Even after so long her partner have yet lost the ability to make her dumbfounded at her logic. She knew if Weiss's here, then she would be fuming with the idea. "Alright Yang… I still think this is a bad idea, but I'll humor you." Now that she thinks about it, this kind of scenario happened in her choice of literature.

"Great!" Yang grins happily. "I knew you would help! Considering your smut literature!"

She growls and wanted to retort that it is not a _smut_ , but knew it's going to go pass deft ears. "… Then if you're going to have me help you, tell me the _lucky_ girl you've chosen to be the present." She finished it with a sigh with her eyes closed just imagining the headache that will come.

She was met with silent.

It was here when she opened her eyes she was met with a sly look from Yang that made her brain click. It is a common knowledge that Blake is not stupid person, considering that she now led the Equalist party within the council. Her mind quickly process all the hints that's been happening today, from Yang sudden request of meeting up, her sudden urged to told her about her plan for Jaune, and the fact that she's looking at her like this. It is clear that she had spent quite a bit of thought into this insane plan of hers.

Then that mean by helping her…

The cat Faunus immediately jumps on her seat as the hint crashed into her brain. "Wha-Wha-What-?!" She stupor with a crimson face that could be match with a certain bunny faunus. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You wanted me to be his present!?"

"Of course!" Ever the blunt person, Yang answered. "You're my partner, my un-biological sister in arm and soul. Doing it with you won't mind me in the slightest." Blake mouth drop at Yang confession. "I don't want to ask some random hussy to accompany us. There's no better person than you in my mind and that's why you're the first I ask of this."

"W-W-WHY?!"

"Why not?" Yang retorted, "You broke up with Sun 8 months ago, right? You're single, and as I said I don't mind doing it with you and share Jaune every now and again." She wink, "Don't tell him though. He'll get angry with me."

She didn't know how to respond.

"Be honest with me Blaky. When was the last time you get laid? Must be quite a long time, right?" With all the bluntness in Remnant she asked that in Public. Thankfully none of the people around them are interested in Huntsmen business.

She… Actually has a point.

Ever since she broke up with Sun she had this urge that she can't seem to itch on her own, no matter how much time she masturbate. She… She needed a touch of a male. But a political party leader such as her, going around having one night stand with random people? That won't do at all!

But still… With Jaune and Yang? That's just…

"Well, I won't force ya." Yang grab some Lien from her pocket and put it on top of the table. "It's been good meeting with you again, but I still have several visits I need to do before the day's over." She stood up, "And if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us, hm?" With one final teasing wink, Yang leave the Faunus to her lonesome without even waiting for her respond.

Blake watches at her partner retreating figure until it was lost among the crowd of the people. Then like a toy ran out of batteries she rests her head and body to the table. Her face is red, her heart's beating as her mind went into an overdrive of what had happened. She, Blake Belladonna, Party Leader of Faunus Equality Movement, had just been asked on a threesome by her old partner.

What the hell is she supposed to do now?

 **To be continued.**

 **I wonder which girls Yang going to visit soon? What do you guys think? Now once again, don't take this too seriously. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Yours trully, Axel Yamamoto.**


	2. Bond

**Before any of you start to mob me and kill me for the lack of updates, I just hit what they call as an author block. Really shitty. Also I just bought Mass Effect 1 and 2 so I just have to finished them both! AND! I didn't get paid a single cent for making a chapter so, yeah.**

 **Anyway this is the second chapter. I hope you guys love it! I practically burst through my author block to make this, so the quality may not be as good. Before we begin here's some answer for someone who ask something:**

 **-GUEST (Jul. 3): You just have to wait and see.**

 **Also, should I add Neo in it? I mean, I have the scenario for it, but I don't know if I should include her or not…**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN RWBY! IF I DO JAUNE WOULD HAVE BETTER CHAR DEVELOPMENT!**

 **XXX**

The next target on Yang Arc's list is a bit… out of the ordinary and norm of normalcy, and under normal circumstances she wouldn't even put the girl on her list, really. But she's trying to find a threesome partner for her husband birthday presents so what the hell.

Yang yawns and stretches her hands upward earning several looks from the passenger of the bullhead, especially the male population. Despite being a mother the brawler still possessed a body proportion that would make men drool and women sneer in envy. And Yang being, well, Yang, knew of this fact and has no fear to show it off.

" _Though too bad for them only my husband can see what bellow this cloth."_

But back to the next target, one of the unordinary reasons that she's not supposed to be asking for this person to help her is that she, well, sort of, kind of, steal Jaune from her? She thinks? Yang knew of this person attraction to her husband since Beacon's time. Hell, she even saw her do those doe filled with adoration at him sometime!

At that time before she fell in love with Jaune she secretly supported her. She would (sometime) tease them or even make some romcom situation. Yet now instead of her it was her that married the once wimpy (turn one HELL of a man, she could testify for it) Arc. When he confessed she had to admit that a slight part of her demanded her to deny him, yet her other, larger part ORDERED her to accept the guy since, well, she kind of accidentally fell in love with him. Don't blame her! He was so very heroic, dashing and gentleman at that time okay?! She can't help it!

And look what happened now: She bore him children and now is looking for a threesome partner for him. Damn is the world she lived in is messed up. SHE'S messed up.

The fact that she had taken Jaune off of the market list fully knowing of the girl's feeling made thing kind of awkward between them now. Not so in a hostile level, just awkward in social level. Though she did come on their wedding day to give her blessing, so she hopes that the conversation won't be _too_ awkward.

Hopefully.

" _We will all soon arrive at our destination. I repeat, we will soon arrive at our destination-"_

Welp, that's the signal. She and most of the passengers stood up and gather their things.

" _We will soon arrive at our destination: Patch Island. I repeat, we will soon-"_

Oh yeah, did she forgot that the girl she'll ask is her own half-sister?

 **XXX**

The island of Patch never seem to change, at least that's what appeared on Yang's mind as she walks through the street of the island. Unlike in the mainland there's no large and massive buildings around the area, most of them are filled with green and forestry that (usually) have no Grimm population at all. If any of the islanders wanted to go to the mall, watch movies or do any city people activity they must ride the Bullhead to Vale City. Really, this place is pretty boring in itself.

The reason people even came here aside from honeymoon, vacation or picnics is the prestige Patch Combat Training School. The largest (and only) building in the place with enough facilities and able staffs to train the next generation of Huntsmen and other combat-oriented vocations.

Speaking of Patch she could make out the building from here.

The nostalgic sight of the building brought a smile and fond memories. From flirting with all the hopeless boys, beating up perverts, guiding Ruby on how to beat up people, beating up people that bullied her sister, beating up boys that tries to get close to Ruby, beating up the seniors that tries to get close to Ruby by bullying her, etc. etc.

Wait, now that she think about it most of her time spent there are beating up something. Well, it's a combat school so… It's okay? Right?

Without even realizing it Yang's standing in front of the combat school. She could hear the battle cries and weapon clashing even from here. Letting out another melancholy smile Yang resume her steps into the school, her mind set up and her will unbroken.

 _For all of the grieves and sadness, irresponsibility and pain she had made her husband suffered through, this is the least she could do for him._

She practically kick the door of the school open with a devilish wide grin on her face.

"HELLO SIGNAL! YANG IS BACK ON THE HOUSE, BABY!"

 **XXX**

Meanwhile away from the chaos that is about to begin, at a two story house near the outskirt of Vale, on the first floor terrace on a comfy wooden chair that stood among two other overlooking the Vale nature finest, is a blond hair man with a weary and chiseled face. In his hand is a book that held the title ' _Artisias Finest'_ , a story of friendship, loyalty and sacrifice even beyond death.

But that's beside the point.

"I see…" The man mumbles to himself as his eyes scan the content of the book, "So that's how you make good character development…"

"Papa…"

Jaune Arc looks toward the entrance of his comfy home to see his 3 years old daughter standing there with a frown on her beautiful face. Her golden blond hair is truly a blessing from her mother's gene, but her blue eyes are his, no doubt about it. She's wearing an expensive looking white summer dress that Weiss got her for her third birthday, saying something about it's as expensive as a custom made weapon or something.

He really needs to stop her before she spoils his daughter rotten.

Jaune close his book and push himself off of the comfy chair. "Alright then Princess," He walks toward his daughter and quickly picks her up bridal style, which earns him a happy giggles from her. "So what does her majesty want to eat for lunch today?"

"Chicken!"

Not even a pause, "Chicken eh? Well Papa has some left over from Mama's food, so how about we make something delicious from it, hmm? Maybe… Honey and Ginger chicken? You want that?"

"Ya!"

"Alright then! Let's get cooking!" His home is modest, really. Even though it's large enough to house 7 family members they didn't have any _too_ expensive furniture's,m. Of course the large house is a necessity since Yang outright declared that she wanted a large family to come home to, hence the house. Really, even his daughter birthday present is more expensive than his clothes combine.

It's, of course, the fault of a certain Schnee that seems to dot on their daughter a _little_ too much.

"Well then little lion, how about you help Papa mix the ingredient?"

"Ya!"

The kitchen is one of his most pride and joy among all other rooms in the house. It has everything a family chef would want, from quality frying pan to quality dust oven. It's one of the rooms he does not spare any expenses building. After all if he had a bad kitchen how could his family enjoy great meals?

The process of making Honey and Ginger Chicken isn't that hard, really. A simple yet delicious dish that both of the people he loves enjoy.

 _Hope Yang didn't cause too much chaos. Don't want the Bar accident happened again._

Then he notices something.

"Leone! We'll run out of honey if you drink all of it!"

 **XXX**

The sight of Huntsmen-wannabe duking it out on the arena brought a smile on Yang face. It reminds her of past memories, and also the amusing sight of rookie fighting. "Can't believe I used to be one of 'em." She commented when one of the rookie who just won his mock training declare he's the best while blowing kisses to the girls population.

"Well everyone was young once." An amused voice responded to her, "And didn't you used to brag about you skill back then? I still remember it clear as a day."

Yang looks at her with a smirk, "Maybe. But at least I look good doing it!"

Ruby Rose looks at her big sister with a small smile. Her black hair is longer than Yang remembers, and she's taller too. But her outfit of black and dark red accompany by dark crimson combat skirt didn't change. Oh and her red cloak, you can't forget about her red cloak. Yet there's one thing that is still alien to her eyes no matter how many times she sees the damn thing.

A single black eye-patch with red rose insignia on it covering her sister right eye.

It covers the eye that _Bitch_ took from her, a fact that always gnaws on her consciousness every time she sees it.

"I'm glad you didn't change Yang." Ruby commented, "So how was the Badland? Is the expedition a success?"

Yang scoffs, "If you count barely surviving as a success, then yeah. The mountain and the walls help, but we can barely sleep without a Grimm attack."

"Must be fun."

"Oh yeah, _fun._ Killing Grimm everyday and being hit on by ungrateful workers is the joy of my life."

They both chuckles at that. "Well, I'm just glad you're back now. I… No, we all missed you Yang. Especially Dad."

"Hah! I'm not surprised our old man still worried about us like we're still children." The thought of a frantic Taiyang is still imaginable. "I'll see him after this so don't worry so much, eh Sis?"

"Make sure you don't forget or he'll hunt you down, Yang. Dad maybe old but he's still have fangs."

Yang believed that. Her old man is like a bear, an old and experienced bear that won't let age get in the way. "By the way Rubs,"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question for you." Yang tone turn from her usual carefree style into a serious one, "Do you know about Jaune's birthday?"

Ruby blink at her sister, "Err… Yeah? I mean, isn't it in a few days? What about it?"

She's not surprised Ruby remembers it. "You see, I have a plan. A plan to make Jaune happy and make sure that his birthday will be a day to remember by." He better remember it. It's not everyday a spouse search for some extra hands on the bed action.

"Oh!" Her face turn into an excited one, "Like a surprise present?! That's a great idea! I'm in! So what's the plan?!"

Yang smirks, "You sure you want to join _without_ knowing what the surprise is is?"

"Eh?" A confused Ruby tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean?" Even when she's an adult now, she's still cute as hell. Yang has to hold herself back from smoldering her.

A mischievous smile broke out on Yang face, "Well I'm planning to surprise him with a threesome."

…

…

…

… "Ruby? Ruby are you alright?" Yang waves her hand in front of a shell-shocked Ruby face. "Oh shit. Did I break her already?" They haven't even started the threesome yet!

It was several minutes later when Ruby mind manage to reboot itself and function semi-normally again. "Wha-But-Erh-Y-Yang! Wh-Wh-What the hell kind of surprise is that?!"

It was Yang turn to blink in confusion, "A loving wife surprise." She answered without a single hesitation.

"Loving wife—That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"Your present!" She exclaimed, "It's I-Immoral! What kind of wife does a t-t-t-threesome with her husband as a birthday present?!"

"I told you: A loving wife—"

"YANG!" Ruby half scream in frustration, luckily none of the students down in the arena heard that. Or they just didn't care. "You know what I mean! A-And why did you tell me—"

"You love him right?" Yang face loses all its smile. "Jaune, I mean."

Her face freeze. All kind of different emotions emitted from her eyes like a window to her heart.

 _It hit far, far closer that she wanted._

Ruby mind remembers the day she first met the individual name Jaune Arc, her first ever friend in Beacon Academy. She remembers his kindness, his weakness, his strength. She remember when she first ever felt any kind of romantic feeling toward him, the night where she and him spend together above the dormitory roof in Beacon talking with each other under the starry sky.

It was such an ordinary activity, yet her heart flutter every time she remembered it. A moment of her and Jaune, and just the two of them.

When he and her sister got together her heart was broken. She felt happy for them, yet the sadness, jealousy and anger also played a part on her emotion.

Ruby Rose cried that day.

Even after they got married and has a child, her feeling for Jaune can't just disappear. Even when she tries dating other males that fit her 'ideal mate' criteria, her heart aguishly remember her of one name.

Jaune Arc.

She knew of course that it's bad that you love your sister husband like this. But even the mightiest Hunter can't just ignore their heart like that. That's why even it's pathetic she's satisfied on just being Jaune's close friend (and his sister in law), visiting the Arc whenever she has the time. And Leone's needed some sort of mother figure since Yang gone on her long term mission, so it's kind of win to win.

Yet everytime she came over to her sister home her heart always like to pretend that it is _her_ home instead of Yang, and her family.

Such a despicable play. A delusion made to satisfied a broken heart.

"I know that," Yang begins to speak again when she realized that Ruby will not, "you've been visiting a lot when I'm gone right? Jaune told me about it. Thanks for that, Leone need a mother figure." Another smile broke out, a faint and kind smile. "I know how much you love him, Ruby. That's why I'm asking you right now to help me make Jaune happy."

Ruby honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Her mind and her heart are having a war on deciding how to respond to this.

Then Yang continues, "'Course it's fine if you don't want to. I'm not trying to be pushy about it," She is, "I just figure since you haven't gotten to important base with any of the boys you try going out with you still like Jaune." It's impressive how Yang could calmly and logically point out how her sister still loves her husband and hinted out she should help her.

Ruby face went sour as her emotion duke it out inside of her. "I…"

Before Ruby could say something significant that could contribute to the story the bell of the combat school ring.

"Well," Yang stood up from her chair, "That's your cue to wrap up your combat class Professor Ruby. Think about it okay? I better go see Dad before he went on a rampage." With a pat on the head Yang left the wrecked Ruby Rose on her chair.

What… What should she do?

 **XXX**

Jaune hum as he stares at the creation in front of him. The chicken, now covered in ginger spices and honey, stood on the dining table proudly with a delicious smell coming from it. The father moves from one side of the food to the other side as if inspecting an ancient artifact. After a minute or two he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Papa! Papa!"

Jaune turn his head from his creation toward another—albeit much more important. "Yes?"

"The bath's ready!" Leone tugs on her father shirt repeatedly. "Leggo together!"

Jaune chuckles, "Okay sure." Taking off his manly yellow apron Jaune led his daughter toward the bathroom of the house where, indeed, a warm sight of the bath filled with warm water await them.

It didn't take long before their clothes are out of the way and both of them enter the warm bath. And don't worry, there's absolutely no child porn here as the author find it disgusting.

Both of them has that 'blissful' expression on their face as the warm water blanket their body. Jaune especially, whose body filled with scars and wounds of battle enjoy warm bath very much. Even more so if his loving wife joins him, though there won't be any bathing or water left if she did.

"Hey Papa! When will auntie Ruby come again?" The young Arc asked. "She promised to play with me!"

Jaune smile, "I don't know honey. I'll ask her later. So in the meantime why don't you play with Mama? I'm sure she'll love to play with you." The lack of respond coming from Leone made something inside Jaune click, "… Leone?"

"I…" Leone submerge into the warm bathtub water, "I don't want to play with mama…"

"Eh?!" Now this is not good, "W-Why…?"

"Cause Mama always gone." Leone answered innocently. "Mama always go to work and never come home. Mama isn't even here when it's mah birthday…"

"B-But she's here now!"

Leone move to Jaune position and snuggle herself to the protective embrace of her father, "… But she's gone. She's not home."

It stabs far, far deeper than Jaune could imagine.

While Yang work is a noble goal (Human expansion), she has to sacrifice herself from her family because of it. She rarely here and in all Leone's can remember Yang never here on her birthday and could only do a video call. He knew, of course that Yang is also hurt because of this fact, and she tries to make up for it by doing a lot of family stuff whenever she came home.

But Jaune can't really tell his daughter that her mom is doing something for the betterment of mankind, she wouldn't understand. "Leone… Mama is very busy doing work for us too, you know?"

Leone looks up toward her Papa, "Eh?"

"She works hard fighting evil for us! So we can be safe! Like a… Like a superhero!"

"Superhero?"

"Yup! Mama is a superhero and she loves us very much. That's why you should try asking her to play with you."

Leone stares at her Papa with owlish eyes. She blinks as her unrefined head tries to process the new information. "So… Mama is a superhero?"

"Yup. She's one of the best."

"Then-Then can she transform?!"

Jaune smile, "Of course she can!"

 **To be continued.**

 **There we go boys! The next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! And remember, don't take this too seriously! Also who do you guys think Yang should visit next, hm? Anyway, have a nice day to you all!**

 **And say hi to you Imouto for me.**


	3. Weiss-cream for Ice-cream!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Life is hectic, college is hell, etc. etc. The usual. Anyway, this chapter is a bit in a rush since my exam is coming up in a couple of weeks so, yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **XXX**

It was nighttime when she arrived back to her home.

Turning off the engine of her precious motorcycle 'Bumblebee' right next to the comfy house where the designated parking spot is, Yang grabs the key and walk toward the front porch of her home. Her home… No matter how many times she said it in her mind it always has this… tingling feeling of happiness. Like she's still didn't believe that she now has her own home and family to return too.

It was… It was gratifying.

Fishing out her copy of the house key she unlocks the door and enters the place where her family await.

"I'm hooomeee~" She announced in a sing-a-song voice, though not too loud in case she wake her daughter up. She's just thoughtful like that.

Of course she's not surprised that no one responds to her majestic entrance. It's almost midnight, after all. Putting her shoes away she enters her Arc-Design home with the objective of scouring the fridge for anything edible this time of night.

At least she would have if not for the sight of something on the dining table.

A familiar honey chicken, vegetables and a bowl of rice stood patiently under a large plastic cover with Jaune Arc sleeping peacefully next to them. The sight of a book next to his sleeping form quickly gives away his activity before he succumb to the bliss of sleep. Her acute mind also created scenarios of why on Remnant is he here instead of sleeping on the comfy bed.

The simple answer? He's waiting for her to come home.

Yang sighs at her loving husband, though she smiles after that. Even when she told him not to wait for her, he just never listens. Slowly the Arc wife sits down on one of the empty seats and begins to eat the mild warm food. The dust enhances plastic for preserving warm work wonder.

Order it on your nearest store and save 50 Lien on your purchase!

It didn't take long for the food to be eliminated from existence by Yang. "Man, that's some food. Too bad its mild warm already…" Wiping her mouth with a nearby handkerchief (Jaune is perfectionist like that when it comes to dining.), Yang stretch her hands upward with a satisfied moan. "Now that's out of the way…" A shit eating grin slowly appear on her face, "Let's return the favor~Hihihi~"

With a mischievous giggle she slowly crouches down and went under the table. The sounds of something struggling and then a slow 'zipping' sound echoes quietly across the silent Arc household. Then as the sound stop a new sound overtake it, this time much louder and far more sensual than before.

"… zz… Um… Eh… Heh—W-What the—?! Y-Yang stop—guh!? Damn it, wait Yang!"

Let's just say it won't end with just that.

 **XXX**

Blake Belladonna couldn't believe she's really doing this. Of all the thing she'd done in her lifetime, this I by far one of the more bizarre side of the spectrum. All of her logical sides are all screaming at her to 'not' do this thing, to just ignore it and go on with her life since nothing bad will really happen to her if she do. Yet something inside of her, something more… _exquisite_ , are whispering something to her mind. Something that, according to her well literature minds that is heavily experienced with books of _Ninja of Love_ , akin to something of _sinful delight_.

So her curios exquisite mind pushes her into doing something she never thought she'll do even in a drunken state.

"Miss Belladonna," A voice snapped her from her train of thought as her yellow eyes moves toward the standing form of a girl in a grey-whitish colorless expensive looking uniform, "Thank you for waiting, the Director will see you now."

"Ah yes," She stood up from her sitting position on one of the waiting couches, "Thank you." With the gratitude said the cat Faunus moves herself passes the girl and into a glass-made double door that practically scream 'WE ARE EXPERNSIVES! MUAHAHAHAHA!'.

With a deep breath and steeling herself of what to come, she opens the door and walk inside.

"Ah hello Blake." A familiar voice greeted her, "How are you—Ah, can you wait a sec? I'm almost finish."

Blake didn't respond and instead walk toward one of the expensive looking comfy chair and sit down. She's used to a treatment such as this since her friend life is hectically busy, much so even for someone like her that led a political party. She look around the familiar expensive room, from the beautiful paintings to the downright expensive glass table that she once saw on TV and cringed till this day as she remember the cost.

"And… Done." Her friend sighs in relief, "Have I ever told you how I hate making trade deals with snobbish old coot?"

Blake smiles, "You always told me that everytime I came here, Weiss."

Weiss Schnee in all her beautiful royal glory returns the smile to her old teammate. Gone was her old white outfit, now wearing a light blue button up shirt underneath a formal white suit, a pair of white pants with the same design as the suit and a pair of black, long combat boots. Of course with one glimpse almost everyone could know that the outfits are all expensive brand. Except for Ruby, who once manage to ruin one of Weiss expensive dress when she thought that it's a mopping cloth.

Weiss was not happy that time.

Yet her eyes landed toward the ugly scar that doesn't really fit on the face of someone like Weiss, but she knew her old friend would be offended if someone comments on her wound like that. She is, after all, a Huntress even under her business and formal persona.

"So," Weiss seem to take a comfortable position on her 'I'M THE BOSS, BITCHES!' chair that, without a doubt, very comfy and expensive. "What's the matter Blake? Do you have another business or a political proposal you wanted help with?"

"Ah," Now she remembers why on Remnant she came here of all places, "Well, can't your old teammate visit without anything formal like that?"

Weiss blink, "Of course not. You know I'll accept anyone of my friends even for a personal visit. It's just weird you call all of a sudden yesterday asking for an informal meeting in my office."

The Faunus knew that if they are to meet outside of the office her present would gain a lot of attention. And her expected soon-to-be reaction of her request. "Are you too busy then? If so then I can comeback another time—"

"No, it's fine." Weiss quickly cut off. "So then what's up? Did Yang blew up a Dust warehouse again? If so—"

"No it's nothing serious like that." If that's the first thing that came on Weiss head then Yang rampaging action on Schnee warehouses must've affected her quite a bit. "It's… Well, you know about Jaune birthday coming up, right?"

The Schnee blink again as her mind tick in realization, "Ah, right. I almost forget about that. So did Yang want to throw a surprise party to Jaune again? Because if so then I don't mind sponsoring it and—"

"Well… Yes and a no."

"Huh?" Weiss eyes narrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Blake acute mind quickly form a semi-bake plan on how to actually tell Weiss about her old partner request. "Yang wants to do something that Jaune'll remember before her next mission outside the wall. And she has requested our… help, for her project."

Weiss looks at her with suspicion, "And what is this… Project she's working at?"

Blake mind quickly went into an overdrive on what to tell the Heiress. The brain that's developed by experiments and hardship quickly turn the cog as multiple scenarios quickly appears one by one. Then, like the creation of rain, a sentence slowly made itself known within her mind forged by hundreds of literatures.

"She wants to create an orgy for Jaune."

…

…

…

… "I mean, she want to find a partner for a threesome."

"THAT'S NO BETTER THAN BEFORE!" Weiss instant tsukkomi is very impressive.

Blake cursed. She's not an expert at explaining orgy plan, damn it! "S-She wants to search for girls to help bang Jaune—"

"Stop." Weiss raise her hand in a 'stop' motion. "Just… Stop." She sighs in frustration while holding her head like she's suffering migraine. She probably is.

The silence as Blake fidget and Weiss pinching the bridge of her nose is endearing, to say the least. The Faunus Party Movement leader heard her old partner mumbling and murmuring something about her old teammate. Though she could heard a line of 'bimbo' and 'perverted', but she couldn't be too sure about it.

Then as if unable to sustain the atmosphere Blake speaks the first thing came to mind, "… If it make you any better I'm sure Yang would use protection so—"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" Weiss roared, considering whether she should choke her teammate that blatantly said something so outright like that or go to Yang house and choke her. "Just… Thank you for telling me that, Blake." She needs to calm down and see the brighter picture: If Yang's the one that come and ask her this'll turn out to be an even more chaotic situation, despite Blake poor attempt at hiding the influence of her erotic novels on her mind. "Is that all?" She asked wearily.

Blake paused to think, "… Yeah that's all." She stood up from her comfy expensive seat, "Thanks for having me… And sorry about suddenly telling you about the orgy—I mean, threesome—Uh, I mean present! Yes, present that Yang's planning."

Let it slide Weiss Schnee, you're better than that. "It's fine. We've been with her for so long stuff like this shouldn't be a surprise anymore."

With a nod Blake turn around and leave the room, though not before sparing one last glance of 'I'm sorry'. As the door closed behind Blake, Weiss let out a sigh of relief. "What a day…" The President of the Schnee Corp. press a button attached at her desk, "Cindy, can you get me a cup of mocha please?"

" _Yes of course Miss President."_

Releasing the button Weiss leaned back at her comfy Big Boss chair with another sigh. Jaune Arc huh? It's… Been awhile since she had met the man face to face. The last time was at their surprisingly adorable daughter Leone's birthday. Though they haven't interact THAT much during the event since Jaune has to take care of the event while maintaining the chaos that is a birthday party, specifically more with handling Leone's and her devilish child-friends.

Leone is the only cute kid at that party and she couldn't wait for her own angle to appear one day.

Slowly the Schnee tired and weary eyes close themselves and her mind went into a blissful sleep they needed.

 **XXX**

 _It was hell on Remnant._

 _Fire and Flame are everywhere, surrounding them like a reminder of their failure. Ruble buildings and dead bodies litter the scape, with the sky cover with ashen black smoke. Dead bodies of the unlucky sprawl around the area, the living yet have the chance to put them to rest._

 _It was doubtful they'll even have the chance._

 _Weiss Schnee could only watch as her fellow Huntsmen sitting all around the area with despair on their eyes. She couldn't blame them too, after what happened. Hell she even sees several seniors' students doing the same. They've been holding this area for Oum knows how long against the endless tide of Grimm. Losing more comrades each time they clashed, with their morale and stamina following close behind._

 _It's a nightmare._

" _We… We should retreat!" One of the Huntsmen voiced her opinion, "We have to run before another Grimm wave arrives!"_

 _It was a logical and descent idea. Retreating now would be wise and preferable rather than standing and dying on the ditch. Hell, even she herself couldn't disagree at such a tempting idea!_

 _But…_

" _Retreat?" A familiar voice made itself heard, "If we retreat now then our formation will crumble! The Grimm would pass through the central plaza and hit the evacuation center! Civilians will die!"_

 _Weiss and most of the tired Huntsmen look toward the owner of the voice. His visage is battered, his once shining armor plate is not dent and dusty, and his once bright eyes is hardened by the horror they had seen._

 _It was the sight of one Jaune Arc, the ex-leader of team JNPR._

" _Then what do you want us to do?!" The huntress that suggested the retreat asked, "There hasn't been any news on our reinforcement! We're going to die if we stay here!"_

 _The Schnee could see the Arc clenching his fist, "If we run now civilians will die! We are fucking Huntsmen! It's our job to safeguard people against the Grimm! And we're the only thing standing between them and the dark tide!" Jaune was practically screaming by now. "Our friends sacrifice their lives to protect this ideal... They die knowing they tried their best to fulfill their oath! And you just want to run away?!"_

 _They didn't speak, opting to look away in shame. They knew of what Jaune had said, of the insane Hunter logic statement he had used. It's true that as Huntsmen they are expected to sacrifice everything for the protection of the people, it was one of the basic knowledge they taught you in combat school. They accepted it, ignorant of what fighting to the death even mean._

 _But now…_

" _If you guys want to run like cowards then run." Jaune stride forward, "I will hold this line."_

 _Wait, what?! "Jaune you can't be serious!" Weiss glares at her suicidal friend as he went passed her, "You can't hold this place alone by yourself! You're going to die!"_

 _Jaune shift his gaze toward the Schnee and let out a forced smile, "Maybe. But at least I die knowing I try to do something."_

 _Wha… What kind of stupid logic is that?! It maybe noble and chivalrous but the futility of the action alone is—_

" _Hah!" A loud voice broke the tense atmosphere, "That's some noble thing to do Arc. I like it!" A familiar big burly body went past the wide eyed Schnee._

 _Even the voice managed to make the Arc stopped in his track, "Cardin…"_

 _Cardin Winchester, the once big bully of Beacon is now walking toward Jaune with his team following behind him. "What Arc? You think I'll let you hog all the glory alone? Think again!" He grin toward his once bully target, who grin back at him._

 _It was an act of suicidal, fuelled by the honor and pride of oneself as Huntsmen. Yet like domino, such act creates ripple effect around the people. Slowly one by one the despaired Huntsmen stood up with their weapons in hands, determination fuelling their body with strength._

 _It was a sight that Weiss will never forget in all her entire life._

 _Weiss blue eyes could only watch as their new beacon of hope grin like a madman. Battered and broken, he stood in the front of the brave Huntsmen willing to sacrifice their lives for the people that they don't even know. He raises his white blade to the sky and let out a war cry as his comrades in arms follows in._

 _It was a broken sight. A beautiful, magnificent sight._

 _And in that sight, Weiss Schnee fell in love._

 **XXX**

Weiss Schnee snaps her eyes open while pushing herself off of the expensive table. She blinks several times as her brain process what just happened to her. Slowly as realization dawn upon her, she let out a moan of frustration while massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Why…" She moaned out, "Why now of all time did I dream that again?"

It was a stupid dream. A dream of her weakness, of her falling for a person she had feverously denied so many times.

"It's Blake—No, it's that damn Yang fault…" If she didn't ask Blake for help the Faunus won't come to her with the request. Though knowing that Blond fighter she'll probably barge into her office herself. She could feel the unfamiliar heart thumping feeling at that time again.

" _Jaune…. Huh?"_

She leaned back to her office chair as her common sense is fighting off the old desire she had felt. Ever since that scene she hadn't feel passionate heart thumping anymore, not even when she's alone with her ex-boyfriends.

"Damn you Yang and your stupid ideas…"

 **XXX**

"ACHOOO!" Yang rubs her nose, "I think somebody's talking about me…"

"You sure it's not flue from lack of sleep?" Her loving husband commented his bit from the kitchen area, "You should take a break hon."

Yang chuckles, "Lack of sleep? Jaune, don't you remember it's thanks to _you_ I lack any sleep?" She looks very amused when her husband turns into a stupor mess of red at her blatant hint. "Why, last night we—"

"… Papa?"

Both husband and wife look toward the small bundle of blond that's slowly walking toward them while rubbing her sleepy eyes. The cute blue onesie intensify her cuteness tenfold.

"Good morning Honey." Jaune greeted his daughter, "Go sit at the table and I'll fetch some pancakes for you and Mama."

"Fue…" Leone zombie walk toward the table and sat down on one of the free chair. It didn't take long for the girl to plop her head on the dining table to fulfill the excessive need for more sleep.

"Come on little Lion." Yang stood up from her spot to grab her sleepy daughter, "Let's get your face wash up. We can't have you sleeping on breakfast now." Leone only answers with a sleepy moan as her mother carries her to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for Yang to return to the table with a much fresher Leone in tow. They return to the respective spot on the dining table to await the delicious treats that shall soon fall upon them in the form of breakfast.

"… M-Mama?"

Yang turns toward her daughter with a raise eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"W-Well um…" She fidgets cutely. "C.. Can you…"

Yang eyes went wide. T-This is the first time her daughter wanted something from her! "W-What is it honey?! Come on, don't be afraid and say it to Mama!" In the name of Oum she's getting a bit giddy with this.

Her daughter first request to her mom!

"Can you… Transform?"

Eh? "Huh?"

Leone looks away with a red face. "P-Papa said that you're a superhero! And superhero can always transform!"

Yang eyes shift toward her husband that tries to feint ignorant. That cheeky bastard… "Well…" Yang eyes went back to her daughter and was met with the sparkling eyes of hopefulness that Ruby always used on her family went she's younger. She's used to it, but when her daughter's the one that did it the effect multiplied a hundred times!

It's super effective!

"Of course I can little lion!" She grin widely as her daughter eyes went wide, "You see, your Mama can transform into a super epic combat mode to kick evil's butt! You know, like super heroes!"

"Whoaaah! Really?!"

"Yup, yup!"

"Can I see it?!"

"Hmm…" Yang rubs her chin in thought, "I dunno…"

"Come on Mama! Show me! Show me!"

"Weeelll…" She went and ruffle the hair of her beloved daughter, "Sure, why not? After breakfast I'll show you my epic transformation!"

"Really?! Yeeessssh! Aweshumm!"

Then an idea hit Yang head, "Tell you what, how about me and you go to town this afternoon and get some…" She paused to remember something, "… Chocolate ice cream?"

"Really?!" Leone sparkling excited blue eyes went toward her Papa, "Can I go Papa?!"

Jaune chuckles as he brought a large plate filled with pancakes to the table "Of course you can sweetheart."

"Yeesssh! This is aweshum! It's going to be an aweshum day!" Leone pumps her fists to the air to show her mood.

Yang smiles brightly at the prospect of having some bonding time with her daughter. This'll be the first to come. Of course Yang has also other objective aside from spending some quality time with her daughter since she's in a timelimit herself.

But for today family come first.

 **To be continued.**

 ***Le gasp* What could this mean?! Family boding with Yang via getting ice cream?! Could this be a hint for the next girl?! Could the aweshum author update this coming week?! So many questions, with so little answers!**

 **I hope you guys love Weiss scene. It's pretty hard to make her reasoning a bit… legit so to speak. And if the character interactions seem bad then please forgive me; I have a TON of assignment needing done and so I rushed it. Anyway, DON'T take this story too seriously cause you'll die of disappointment. Take my other, much darker story seriously. (The 'How You Made Us' if you didn't know).**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! And stay awesome! Also, if the reviews hit around 60-ish I'm going to give a special, non-cannon chapter for you guys.**


	4. EX: A Place of my Dream and Memory

**Hey guys! What's up? Before you fluff loving bastards starts to celebrate that this lazy bum finally update something, then, well, you are half right. Now this is the extra chapters I promise you guys if I hit 60 reviews. Unfortunately this story didn't hit 60 marks, HOWEVER! A friend of mine said that I need to write this, and so for her I will do just that.**

 **So say thanks to her!**

 **Anyway, before we begin let me say that I made this story during my exam week, and so it is RUSHED as hell. I'm very sorry in advance.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **XXX**

 **Axel Yamamoto Present:**

 **A place of my Dream and Memory**

 **XXX**

Vale frontier is always a beautiful place. Sure sometime a Grimm or two may appear, and maybe there's always a case of couples disappearing but all in all, if you ignore the fact that you might be hunted by creatures of darkness, it's a very beautiful and peaceful place.

That's why Jaune Arc loves this place.

With just a casual grey sweater and a pair of trousers he walks through the beautiful line of trees. The destination he's headed is one of the more well-known locations in the frontier, having itself one of the most views than other. Really, Jaune knew that if wasn't for the Grimm threat then this place would be crowded by more normal people rather than Huntsmen. However on the other hand he also knew that if there are more people here than the chance of the nature being _defile_ by human hands are quite likely.

A very weirdly morbid thought.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at his destination: Hope's Peak they called it. It fits too, as the area overlook more than the Frontier forest. Toward the wild, no mans-land, unexplored and too dangerous to settle. Really, even veteran Huntsman won't last for too long there.

Slowly he let himself sit down on the ground as his eyes now roam to the bright, blue sky. He let himself relax, feeling the calm wind along his skin and listening to the sound of the trees and wild animals—the sound of nature.

Then like a creeping animal something moves closer to him. Slowly and quietly with no sounds moving closer and then stop next to him. Like him it slowly sits down on the ground, enjoying the calm and peaceful serenity of nature.

"It's been awhile…" His voice is calm and yet filled with emotion at the same time. "… Pyrrha."

Red hair flows with the wind accompany by a faint smile. A pair of green eyes is looking the same sky as the head of the Arc family, emotion unknown to outside observer. Her outfit is white, white like the clouds themselves.

"Sorry for not visiting you more often. I've been busy with household problems relating with a needy spoiled little girl." He chuckles, "Leone's six now you know? She look exactly like Yang—Act like her too when she's excited. Weiss and the other spoiled her rotten I'm afraid of her future now!"

Pyrrha Nikos only smiles at the man next to her.

"Though…" A faint smile similar of Pyrrha broke out of his face, "I shouldn't worry. Leone's a good girl, and considering her parent I'm sure she'll turn out fine. I mean she has me as a father and role model! There's no way she'll turn into a spoiled child." He nods as if assuring himself rather than Pyrrha. "Oh also Yang's back too. I don't know how Leone will react seeing her mom… It's the first time she'd seen her in 3 years after all, so I'm not surprised if she doesn't even remember her." A hint of sadness now could be seen among his bright, blue eyes.

The silence of nature is the only thing accompanies the two of them.

"I'm glad though…" His voice is a whispers but his companion could hear it, "I'm glad that she can smile with her mother too. She can laugh and play with her mother." Tears slowly stream down his eyes, "… After all this time she can feel something that I haven't been able to provide her for so long… A feeling that no father could replicate…"

"A mother's love."

The wind blows more strongly this time, making all the leaf, grass and their hairs to go along with the force as Jaune Arc let out what had been haunting his heart. When he realized what he had done Jaune quickly wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry Pyrrha, I'm sure you don't want to hear me mop around like a little girl." Then he realize his mistake, "Not that all little girls weep like that. I-I'm sure there are many that are strong too!" In all his life Jaune Arc realized that most females he knew are all monsters in their own right, and thus he learned firsthand not to badmouth them.

Pyrrha only chuckles at the blond antic.

"You know Pyrrha… I always wonder if everything were different." Jaune look at the sky again, "If… Like if you—"

"JAUNEY?!"

A loud voice cut the blond musing as a blur of pink dive tackle into him. Pyrrha stood up in shock at what had just happened.

"W-Wha-?!"

"Nora," A new set of voce cut through the commotion, "Don't dive jump on Jaune every time we see him. You'll break his bone again."

Nora Valkyrie sits up and blows a raspberry toward the owner of the voice. "You're not the boss of me, Ren!"

Lie Ren could only sighs at his longtime companion, "Right. Could you at least get off of him then?"

Grumbling slightly, Nora did what he requested and get off of the poor Arc. Jaune too sit himself up while rubbing his head with a wince. "Hello Nora, Ren, how are you two?"

"The usual of course!" Nora grins widely, "Kicking criminals buts here and there! No crimes shall go unpunished! For I am-"She does a goofy pose like she own a dark cape or something, "The Noras!"

"Nora, for the last time adding 's' to your name doesn't make it more intimidating."

"Pfft! The criminals we beat say otherwise!"

"I think they're more scared of your hammer than your name."

Jaune could only smile in amusement. "Is that so? Good for you two then." Then he look toward his male friend that's walking closer, "Hey Ren, sorry for the trouble of bringing that."

Ren shake his head with a smile, "It's not a problem Jaune. Here." He handed the stuff he's carrying to the blond who smile appreciatively at him.

Slowly the Arc brings the flower near the edge of the overlooking cliff and gently as if handling his own child lay it to the ground, "I do hope you like the Orchid…" He looks at a tombstone that pain his heart so many times with a faint, beautiful sad smile. "… Pyrrha."

Both Ren and Nora stood next to Jaune each with their own degree of expressions. Nora face who hold a thousand suns now held a single, beautiful sad smile, while Ren stoic expression hid his emotion deep within.

 _Here lies a Pyrrha Nikos,_

 _A faithful friend,_

 _A great teammate,_

 _A beacon of hope,_

 _A Hero,_

Pyrrha smile softly as she walk and crouch down next to Jaune to inspect the flower. Slowly she open her mouth to say what she wanted to.

" _It's beautiful… Thank you, all of you."_

Yet her teammates could not hear her no matter how she wishes they can. Slowly like the wind that roams the earth her form starts to disappear. She tries to grab into them yet her heart pained again to see her form goes through them. Then she smile again, a stunning sad smile that accepted everything.

It was a dazzling sight to be seen.

Then like water that fell to the earth, like all life, she disappears.

 **END**

 **Yeah. Bad huh? Sorry about that. But I do hope you enjoy my writing though. Anyway, always remember: Don't take it too seriously!**

 **And review! Tell me what you want.**


	5. Triple scoop ice creams!

**HEYAAAAAH! How are you guys? Good? No? Well I hope you're having a good day! This is another chapter from yours truly, so be happy, peons!**

 **I've been really busy with intern lately, so the time I have for this decrease by the days. But if you want to know more or ask me a question, follow me on twitter Axel_Yamamoto (which is a twitter I made for you guys) or on discord, look up Axel Yamamoto (Or if you can't PM me and I'll send you a link).**

 **Anyway, here it is: The next chapter!**

 **XXX**

It's just another peaceful day in the Kingdom of Vale.

The birds are singing, the winds are dancing and the people are doing whatever monotonous activity they do every single day. Vale itself is a pretty peaceful kingdom if you put a blind eye to all the illegal activities under its nose. They have a pretty lax law regarding many things; one of them is the traffic law, where if you're a Huntsman, then you can practically speed up all you want as long as there's no high collateral damage and/or civilian casualties.

That's living in a meritocracy Kingdom for you. If you're useless, then you won't get to do anything fun.

As the civilians walks to and fro minding their business, something faint yet clear slowly enter their hearing range. All civilians' stops on their track as their mind went to process what is this uncommon yet familiar sound is.

It didn't take long until their primal instinct as a living being starts to kick the brain department to remind them the source of this sound.

"HUNTSMAN ON A MOTORCYCLE!" One of the faceless civilian screamed out.

And the effect is instant.

Screams of panic and terror quickly fills the rank of civilian as they quickly sprint, jump and dive away from the road and heads toward any nearby hard cover they could find.

"NOOOO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"HELP USSS!"

"PLEASE OUM! NOT AGAIN!"

The sound of her engine roars in defiance as it's getting louder and louder. Slowly from whence they eyes can't see appears a form. Like a rider of apocalypse and death the form of a motorcycle slowly forms itself into something the eyes could see.

And the eyes of the Civilians didn't like it.

The infamous Bumblebee, the golden machine that had terror the citizens of Vale for so long, had once again made itself known.

And this time, the rider brought someone along.

"YAAAAAYY!" Leone Arc screams in joy and amusement as she felt the wind and acceleration combine for the first time. Yellow sundress under a small, child size leather jacket and a cute white helmet with a small lion image is what the young Arc is wearing. "FASTER MAMA! FASTER!" She would've look very cute if not for her demand of more speed.

"Hoe?" Yang Arc with her casual 'Hunter' outfit and a yellow helmet grins, "THEN HOLD ON! HERE WE GO!" She's having the time of her life too, riding at top speed with her daughter like this.

"WEEEEEEE!"

Yup, both of them are having a blast riding at near vehicle limitation. Like Daughter like Mother.

With the limit breaking speed, several epic Yang-style stunts, car chases and zigzagging, the mother-daughter pair finally arrives at their destination at the city central.

The building isn't really that big, just a single floor. It's light brown paint and cute but stylish design make it a sore thumb around the grey, lifeless colors buildings that surround the place. A large bunny shape sign stood above the entrance of the establishment that read:

'Choco Bunny Chaingun'.

Now, if someone unfamiliar with Vale and saw the sign they would've thought it was some sort of weapon shop with the owner being obsessed with rabbits or something similar, considering the name. But if you enter the place then you would actually be greeted by a bunch of kids chatting happily with their parents while eating ice creams.

Yes, it's actually an ice cream parlor.

Leone didn't waste any time as she hop off the bike and quickly sprint toward the entrance, an amused Yang following behind.

"Come on Mama! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Calm down little Lion, you'll get your ice cream."

It didn't surprise the duo that the sight that greeted them as they enter is a bunch of kids running around. Waiters and waitresses rollerblading and multitasking all over the place like bees. Yang and Leone walks past the crowd and toward an almost empty bar area, with only a person wearing a fashionable, semi-sexy maid uniform attending it. Why that person would wear something like that in a store like this is anyone guess.

"… Hm?" The bartender that attends the place noticed the incoming duo. "Leone? Yang? What a surprise!"

Leone smile brightened as she sprint and quickly sit on one of the stool around the bar. "Hey Auntie Coco!" The young Arc greeted.

Coco Adel forced herself a smile, though her eyes are twitching. "… Sweetie, call me 'Big sis' instead of Auntie, okay? I'm still young you know!"

The young Arc tilted her head cutely in confusion, "Eh? You are?"

"Ugh!" **CRITICAL**

Yang took a sit next to her daughter, her face is grinning. "Awww, even my daughter knew how old you are!" She teased.

"Continue that, Arc, and I'll smack your face."

"Oh yeah? Wanna try that Adel?"

"No!" The youngest Arc quickly interrupted the two adults. She glares at them both with her cheek puffed. "No fighting! Gimmie ice cream first!" The young lady knows her priority alright. As long as she gets her ice cream the adult can fight all they want.

Children.

Both adults look at her with a rise eyebrow before a laugh broke out. "Sure thing sweetie." Coco ruffles the younger Arc hair. "The usual right? Triple Choco Scoop with strawberry and umbrella on top?"

"Ya!"

Coco heads to the backroom as the mother-daughter pair make themselves comfortable at the bar sitting. While Leone is swinging her legs around Yang is observing their surroundings. Families with children are all around having fun while she sees several males sitting around enjoying the views of beautiful maids in their uniform skating around delivering orders. Speaking of maid, isn't that—

"Big Sis V!" Leone interrupted her mother mental observation while waving her hands. "Over here Big Sis!"

The aforementioned 'Big Sis V' skidded to a halt. She turns around with her skaters to face the caller of her nickname. "Leone!" A familiar pair of brown Faunus ears and hair with a custom made maid uniform like Coco far different than the rest of maid uniform. Hers are pink, and very decent enough that there's not a single hint of sexiness, far different from Coco's and the other uniforms. From the design and color it can be concluded that she prefer 'cuteness' rather than 'sexiness'.

Velvet Scarlatina doesn't change much even after so many years, still the same beautiful and cute female Faunus. Yang can guess she'll fight tooth to nail against Coco whenever the coffee mania tries to dress her with sexy maid uniform if she still have the same old personality.

Hmm… Bunny Faunus… Yang could've sworn that Jaune used to have some of those magazines about bunny Faunus in his old room at the Arc Manor. Ah yes she remember now. She accidentally found them under his bed and Jaune tried to deny his ownership with red face. She found it so cute she buy a pair of bunny ears the next day and they have some role playing action involving carrots and bunny hopping.

Ah… the good time. She thinks the bunny ears are still in the wardrobe…

Velvet skated toward the mother-daughter pair with a smile. She opens her hands and accept a dive hug from Leone who practically dive toward the incoming Faunus. "I missed you Leone." The rabbit said while patting the younger girl.

"I missed you too Big sis!"

Velvet turns to Yang and flash her a smile. "Welcome home Yang. It's been awhile."

"Well," Yang returns it with her signature grin, "It's good to be back."

"So can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm just here accompanying the little kiddo here." Yang ruffles the hair of her daughter who tries to push her hand away. "Oh but can I talk with you and Coco on your break? I have an offer for you two."

"Oh? What kind of offer?"

Yang grins mischievously, "Oh you'll see. Now go on and skate to your customers, leave this little fire cracker to me." The blond ruffles her daughter hair harder.

"M-Mom stop it!"

"Come on and make me, squirt!"

Velvet just shook her head at the mother and daughter antic and skate back toward the many customers waiting. Really, watching them interact is actually really cute, and, well, gave her a jealous feeling. Maybe one day she can find a kind man that really see the real her inside.

Maybe one day she can have a child of her own too! Cute little blond Faunus—

No! Bad thought! He's married now!

 **XXX**

"So what's up, Arc? What'cha need from us ex-huntresses?"

The three heroes of Vale are huddled together near the edge of the ice cream bar away from prying ears. The little bundle of flame known as Leone is currently busying herself playing with the other children on the indoor playing ground not too far away from them. One can see the social charisma she inherited from Yang at this scene as she made friends with children she never met before.

Yang is so proud of her.

"Well see here: You two know about Jaune's birthday coming up right?" The Arc matriarch ask, in which the two of them nods their head in either confirmation or just going along with it, "I want to give him a gift he'll remember for a long time for being such a great father to Leone. That's why I might need your help."

Both Coco and Velvet stare at each other for a second before returning to the blond, "What do you want us to do? If you want to make him some custom made suits my boutique can help you with that. We got some new Vacuon desert silk, and it's _really_ good to the touch. Or…" Her lips turn into a mischievous smile, "If you want some _sexy_ lingerie, I can help too. Its smooth to the touch and hard enough not to be tear if it becomes… rough."

Velvet blush a bit at the mention of lingerie and _hardcore_ sex.

"Not a bad idea, Coco, but not what I had in mind." Yang lean forward with a sickeningly wide grin, "I want to make a threesome for him."

…

…

…

… "EEH?!" It was Velvet who squeaked in shock, "B-B-But why?!"

"Huh? Why not? Isn't it a man's dream to have a threesome?"

Velvet wanted to retort to the _immoral_ suggestion but her voice seems to stop at her throat at the blond's logic. A threesome? For her own _husband_? AND HER REASONING IS WHY NOT?!

"Threesome eh?" Coco rubs her chin in thought, "That's a pretty good idea there. Now way Jaune's going to forget that anytime soon. And I'm guessing you're here to either offer us a spot or help finding you a lady?"

"That's right."

"… How was he in bed?"

"A beast." The Arc answered instantly, "Trust me I would know. And I'm not trying to sell off my husband like a trophy, his Aura regeneration really made a different."

"Hooe~ Really now?" Coco smirks as if interested at the prospect. "How about his di—"

"COCO!" Velvet looks scandalous at her partner, "W-Why are you interested at this… This idea?!"

Both Yang and Coco look at the flustered Velvet, the later with an amuse face. "Well, V, unlike you some people has casual ideas regarding their sex life and not saving it for their 'chosen one'. Some of us just want to fulfill their carnal desire, you know? Beside…" She smirks, "If Yang ain't lying it'll be quite the… 'ride'." Her suggestive tone and mouth licking would've driven any straight male and gay female's hormones to the roof.

"Oi, Adel, are you saying I'm lying?" Yang asked as if being offended by the notion.

"Heh, we'll see." Then she turn to look at the confused, mixed feeling rabbit next to her, "So, Carrot Top, what do you say? Wanna enjoy carnal pleasure with Jaune? I know you've been itching for it for like, years."

Her heart skips a beat at the accusation. "Wha-?!"

"Really?" Yang look at the Faunus, clearly more amused more than jealous or being spiteful. "How about it Velvet? He'll scratch that itch of yours really well~"

"Hear that V? You get special permission from the wife herself. It wouldn't be an affair at all! And, as an added bonus, you can fulfill your fetish on being watch!"

"COCO!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Heee~?" Yang grin at the more reddening Faunus, "That's some news right there. So how about it? I promise you Jaune will take care of you really well, he's not the kind of person to throw you away like you're garbage." He's the type to appreciate every little thing, to look at the bright side of the situation rather than mop around. A trait he gained through constant hopeless battle against the Grimm horde.

"I…" Her common sense is screaming at her to say no, to call both of them mad for even suggesting such an immoral idea. Yet… All this time she… All the dreams she had… "I…"

Yang opens her mouth to say something else but was cut off when a scream echoes through the establishment. All eyes turn into the source of the scream—the playground—and their eyes widened at the sight. Leone, in all her angry pouting glory, is submission holding a boy who is clearly in distress. A girl is looking distress behind Leone; her eyes are red as if she was crying.

"APPOLOGIES TO HER, YOU BULLY!" Leone scream at her… victim.

"AGH! LET ME GO YOU CRA-UGH! LEMME GO IT HURTS!"

"L-Leone… I-I think he's hurting… You should let him go…" The red eyes girl suggested.

"NO!" Leone screams her answer, "Not until he apologizes to you for pulling your hair!"

Both Coco and Velvet sweatdrop as Leone kept trying to submission hold her opponent even when adults are trying to separate them. "She's really Yang's daughter, huh?" Adel whispers which her Faunus partner nods in agreement.

"YEAH THAT'S IT LEONE!" Yang yelled out to her daughter, "SHOW THAT BULLY HOW ITS DONE!"

"Oi Arc… Aren't you supposed to be there to separate your daughter?"

The Arc Matriarch look at Coco like she had grown another head, "Are you kidding me?! This is the first time I've seen my kid fight a bully! Like hell I'm going to stop her if she's winning!"

Velvet head drop, "That's… Not how parenting work, you know…" She whispers.

 **XXX**

Blake Belladonna walks through the hallway in stride with 10 armed men following behind her closely. Really, she has her weapon with her so she doubt she'll need all of this men with her, but when dealing with a situation like this she'll need all the backup plan she can get. Bringing a full squad of Vale Special Forces is one of them.

They stop at a glass gate with two men guarding it. They look at each other and then look at Blake as if asking if she's sure about this. The Faunus nodded her head, and the two guards press two keycards at the same time at the nearby consoles which slowly open the glass gate.

Walking pass the guards she arrive in a hollow room with the exception of a large tube made of glass on the middle. All her guards quickly move into position, surrounding the large glass tube and aiming their weapons at the center. They are tense, and one wrong move could create a chain reaction of bullet rain.

She can't blame them though, after all, this tube is specially made to house one of Vale most notorious criminal.

Neopolitan look up from her book with a confused albeit slightly amused smile. Her once long hair is now shorter and her outfit now consists of the bright orange of Vale special criminal prisoner outfit.

"Neo," Blake words gain the attention of the mute, "How are you? Still remember me?" Neo tilted her head a bit before smiling mischievously. Blake takes it as a yes. "I have a mission for you, off the record and Council report." The mute tilted her head to the other side, "Yes, upon success your sentence will be lessen as usual and we'll give you a large bowl of ice cream."

She smirks and nods her head quickly, accepting whatever assignment this council lady prepared for her.

"Good. Prepare the anti-aura cuffs. We're moving the prisoner." With a hand signal the room became blare with sirens as the prison is preparing the transfer of a dangerous criminal. "… Yang better thank me for this."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ***Le gasp* Velvet, Coco and Neo? Oh my! What's going to happen next? Will Yang orgy be as successful as she hope it for? WILL JAUNE EVEN SURVIVE IT?! Find out later on god knows what chapter!**

 **Do leave a review. It gives me motivation.**

 **Ask me a question, follow me on twitter Axel_Yamamoto (which is a twitter I made for you guys) or on discord, look up Axel Yamamoto (Or if you can't PM me and I'll send you a link).**

 **Later~ HAvE A niCe DaY!**


	6. EX 2: A Not-So-Goodwitch

**I just wrote this for the shit and giggles, and for the people that's been asking for Glynda. This is** **NOT CANNON TO THE STORY!** **However, if it does, this is how Yang probably asked her.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! And if you want to find out about hints and even suggest me stuff follows me on Twitter. I usually drop hints there. Also there's a special bonus scene down below for you guys.**

 **Yang Dutiful Wife Quest Special 2:**

 **Not-So-Good Witch**

She moans in pain, her head felt like it's going to burst open. Slowly she force her eyes to open, fighting her desire to just go back to sleep and hope the headache will stop. Beautiful green eyes slowly show themselves, the owner having to blink several times to clear the blur. When it finally clears her eyes were greeted by the sight of other eyes that have the same colors as hers. It took her several seconds before she realized that she's staring directly into a reflection of her own.

Glynda Goodwitch blink as realization came into her mind as she stares at her own reflection sitting on a chair, with cuffs on both hands and legs, binding her to the metal chair. She tries to set herself free, but the chair and cuffs won't even budge a bit.

 _Calm yourself Glynda. You're an experience Huntress, you can figure out a way out of this._

She tries to focus her aura and activate her semblance. Surely with her telekinesis semblance a mere metal chair and cuffs are not match for her.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" She's been using her semblance for a _long_ time. But this is… Why can't she use it?! Have she finally gone senile with her age?!

"Oh? You're awake." A new voice suddenly made Glynda pause her action. "I was thinking it'll take longer for the drug to wear off since your aura was suppressed. I'm impressed with your natural recovery rate, really." The voice is female, without a doubt, and a voice that she is _sure_ she heard somewhere before. The memory brings irritation in her heart; as if the owner of the voice is someone that had gave her so many headaches the mere memory of it makes her have a small migraine—

Wait a minute.

"Yang? Is that you?"

From the mirror she can see the form of a familiar blond slowly let herself be known behind her. She's a familiar sight, yet she can now see that time is kind with her. She's still beautiful even though she's a mother of one, and her cocky smirk never change—it still irritate her the most.

Wait that's not important right now!

"Yang what is the meaning of this?! Why am I tied up?!" Glynda scream out her question filled with annoyance and even anger.

Yang Arc just shrugs at the intimidating glares from her old teacher and maintain her annoying grin. "Sorry Miss Goodwitch, but if I don't do this you're going to refuse on my offer and go on an annoying rampage." Then she pat the professor on her shoulder, "Also don't waste your energy trying to struggle out of here, it's pointless. The cuffs are Aura Suppression so I doubt your overpowered semblance can get you out of this situation."

"What?! Aura suppression!? Where did you get these?! Only Council Guards have access to them!" The cuffs are made from special materials that are pretty expensive and hard to make so they don't have a lot of stocks of the devices. Only Council Guards can afford them, hell even the police have only few of them.

Yang chuckles, "Well that's show how useful it is when you have you have a strong connection with the Council. You can borrow some of their cool stuffs."

… It didn't take long for Glynda to suspect that her 'strong connection' was her best friend Blake Belladonna, the only member of the Council that represents the Faunus people in Vale. She needs to have a talk with her about power abuse once she gets out of here.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, all cuffed up on a metal chair, with a large mirror in front of you right?" Glynda gave her answer with a glare that promises pain once she get out of there, "Well see here, I'm sure you know how I love my husband Jaune, right? Well I've left him for a long time ever since our daughter's born, helping the colonization project, and his birthday are coming up. I want to give him a gift so amazing he'll never forget it!"

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well I want to create him a **threesome**."

Glynda choke on air at the abrupt weird and lewd idea that Yang just deliver so easily. "WHAT?! WHY?!" What kind of wife gives his husband such a debauchery thing for a birthday present?!

"Yeah well figure you'll freak out…"

"OF COURSE I WILL! THAT IS THE MOST IMMORAL IDEA I EVER HEARD!"

Yang just wave off Glynda comment with a wave of her hand, "Well why you're here is because I want you to become our partner, considering how experience you are."

Glynda almost have a heart attack, "I do not accept! Do you think I'm some sort of floozy that'll agree to such idea?!" Even if she's still not married, she still has her pride as a woman. "Now release me this instance or I will execute you, Mrs. Arc!"

Yang scratches her head, "I really don't want to do this to you, Miss Goodwitch, but looks like I have no choice." She pulls out a small scroll from her pocket and press several button. In a burst of light the 'mirror' in front of Glynda turns itself on and revealing itself to be a large screen instead of just an ordinary mirror. It shows an interior of a house from multiple corner perspectives, obviously the cameras are hidden.

"What are you—"Her voice died in her throat when she realized that it is her house interior that the screen is showing. All the furniture's something that she has seen so many times in her life, there's no way she's mistaken. Then her eyes went to the entrance of her house where she see herself coming home to the empty and lonely house. The recording went on as she see herself dropping the bag somewhere, opening the fridge to take out a bottle of cold tea where she consume it with gusto.

This scene… No… It can't be…

After finishing the bottle the video Glynda begin undressing to her underwear and go to her room in her underwear. The screen quickly focuses on the bedroom ones, the other now forgotten. "No…" Then she sees herself lying on the bed with a mischivious smirk while opening her scroll. "NononONONONONO!"

Then her video self presses several buttons and, from the angle of the camera just barely you can see what Video Glynda is doing.

She's opening a porn site.

It doesn't take her long to open a video involving a MILF and a young, but muscular stud. The MILF of course, sexy and beautiful, seduce the younger male with her womanly guiles. It didn't take long for them to get it on the bed as the young man's trying to show the older female his dominant and greater stamina.

Glynda herself quickly put her finger inside her underwear, slowly rubbing her sensitive vagina. She moans, eyes glued to the screen. Then her underwear starts to get wet with her juice as her finger went quicker and quicker and—

"STOP! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Glynda screamed, ashamed and humiliated.

Yang pause the video; Glynda horny face is still visible in the screen. "As you can see, Miss Goodwitch, I have a certain video that you absolutely don't want it to spread on the internet." Her face leans forward toward Glynda's side, "I'm pretty desperate you see. My vacation time isn't as long as I would've wanted, that's why I'm trying to find a partner as fast as possible, and if it means blackmailing them into submission then I have no problem doing so." The Arc Matriarch is smiling, yet there's certain emotion on them. "For my husband happiness, I will do anything."

The once feared teacher of Beacon look at the younger woman with emotion of anger mixed with fear, "You…"

"And look at the bright side!" She then grins, hiding the emotion that's almost leaked. "You'll be able to finally have sex with a younger, muscular guy you always dream off! Jaune's is really good in bed; I can guarantee your satisfaction!"

Glynda girth her teeth in anger, "Do I even have I choice?"

"No, not really. Unless you want to become internet new super start of course."

"… Time and… Location?"

Yang smile as she pushes herself off of Glynda, "I'll send you the details on your scroll later, Miss Goodwitch. Thanks for helping me with this project. I'm sure Jaune will be happy now." She turn her back toward the Headmistress of Beacon, "Oh, and if you attack me or try to delete the video, I've instruct Blake to release them. So don't even try thinking about it, okay?" The Arc Matriach voice is giddy and energetic, but the point of it is clear: She's prepared for every contingency.

"Hey wait! Take these cuffs off of me!"

"Oh right!" Yang press several button on her scroll, but instead of her cuffs being open a sound of gas being release fills the room. Glynda look around in panic and confusion as she sees green smoke slowly enveloping the room. "This place is pretty secret so I have to make you sleep again, Miss Goodwitch. I'm really sorry. But don't worry! When you wake up you'll be at your house!" With that Arc leave the room, closing the door behind her and ignoring the cursing Goodwitch.

Outside the room is a plain, white hallway clearly made of steel. Blake Belladonna is also there, leaning her back on the wall with a neutral expression. When she see Yang, she tilted her head, "Is it done?"

Yang flashes her with a wide grin. "Yup! Thanks for lending me the Secret Operations interrogation room, oh and for the cameras and cuffs too."

"No problem Yang."

 **FIN**

 **Yes, Yandere!MamaYang is a scary Mama. Don't fuck with her. Now enjoy the bonus scene/story of a random stuff I put together~**

 **Axel Yamamoto Crackly Present:**

 **Untold Story: Jaune vs The Seven Sisters**

Jaune Arc should've known something like this are bound to happened.

In all his life as an Arc he grew up with seven unique sisters and a very doting parent. His logical side should've warned him of this imminent danger when he decided to ran away from home to follow in his ancestor's footstep without telling his family what's going on. He did plan to visit them once he graduated and become a full fledge Huntsmen, to tell them of his experience as a Hunters and to ask for forgiveness for leaving home.

He should've known, but in his ignorance his mind buried behind the probability of this danger.

"RUBY LOOK OUT!"

Jaune winced when he saw his friend Ruby Rose flung across Beacon Battle Arena. Her opponent elegantly stood in triumph. A young woman, slender and yet blessed by a beautiful curves, hair golden and bright, and eyes green like emerald. The woman's wearing a dress of red, shaped almost like one would find in the military, yet her top open and hide not her large breasts to open view. Her long skirt is made of silk materials yet it is translucent, letting the world see her beautiful legs and panties to the world.

"A noble effort, but against my elegance and strength your technique matter very little." The blond woman tone doesn't hide the haughtiness it possesses. "Surrender yourself, Ruby Rose; I take no pleasure in defeating a weak opponent."

"Rouge please!" Jaune practically screaming by now, "T-That's enough!"

The green eyes shifted toward the form of Jaune that is currently chained to a long wooden pole. "Don't worry little brother; big sis is going to get you home away from these weak hussies." She shifted her eyes toward the crowds that have gathered to watch the fight; most of them are consist of team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY.

Oh yeah, he forget to mention that the girl that just beat Ruby is his big sister.

And he's also chained to a pole with no way of escaping.

How did he get chained to the pole and why is his sister is here, beating up on his friend?

Well it actually happened this morning. He and his team are, as usual, doing the usual shenanigans with the team next door RWBY on the dormitory lounge. Yang and Weiss are fighting, Ruby's trying (and failing) to stop the upcoming war of fire and ice, Blake's trying to read her book, Pyrrha and Nora are conversing about something and Ren meditating (Though Jaune have his suspicion the green Huntsmen in training is, in fact, sleeping.). He himself is torn between helping Ruby, observing the inevitable war or just ignoring them and read his comic.

Before he can choose a route, however, a pair of hands slowly wraps themselves around him in a familiar warm hug. His heart froze, his brain froze, and even his friends are all frozen (Even Blake and Ren, surprisingly). Then he felt the mouth of whoever's hugging him near his ear as the warm breath sent shivers down Jaune's whole body. Then in a melodious yet suggestive tone the perpetrator whispers into his ear.

"We found you, little brother."

And then he black out.

When he awake, he found himself tied to a pole in Beacon Arena and his friends are fighting in a semi-Mortal Combat with his sisters down at the arena used for training and such. He sense dread as he knew for certain that his friends have little chance to beat most of his sisters. Yet his hope for his friend's safety is yet to be doused, however, as his logical side that stayed calm through all this remind him that Ozpin and the rest of the professors won't let this slide so easily.

"Mr. Arc, I am impressed with the skill of your sister. Where did she learn how to fight like that?" Ozpin asked in calm and collected manners, chained to a pole next to him. The rest of the professors, including Glynda Goodwitch herself, are lined up chained to a pole next to the headmaster. "Does she perhaps have interest in becoming a Huntsman? I can give her my sponsor."

How did they get captured like him? Well, he has no idea, actually.

"Are you curious how we capture your teachers, Jaune?" A familiar melodious and suggestive voice spoke. "You can thank me and Noir for it." The young male heir of Arc looks to the side to see a familiar face. Hair bright golden blond, short yet its beauty did not falter. Her eyes are soft pink, skin pale and soft looking. Her attire consist of a red one piece dress that hide little to the imagination, boldly showing her legs and even her a massive view of her bountiful breasts, and a white open cardigan that didn't cover the one piece at all.

 _Rose…_

Rose Arc smile suggestively at her little brother as she strutted sensually toward him. Then she begins to touch him _slowly. Suggestively_. "We've really missed you, Brother. When you ran away from home we've searched _everywhere_ for you." She stops next to the blond and begin rubbing his stomach and somewhere her hands aren't supposed to rub. "But then we found out you're at Beacon Academy of all places. We just have to bring you back home, no matter the cost."

"W-Wait Rose! Where are you touching?!"

"Its fine isn't it? We're family after all. Family has special privileges."

Jaune open his mouth to retort that it's because they're _family_ molesting him isn't ethical at all. He didn't get the chance however as a loud bang echoes through the place. All eyes turn toward the source to see Yang and Ruby fighting Rouge on, but even with the sisters tag teaming the Arc, she still hold over advantage over them. Every coordinate attacks were successfully counter.

"Tag teaming hm? Well it can't be help I guess." Rose chuckles, "But I doubt it's enough. They'll need a full team to fight her in equal ground." Thankfully she stops molesting the blond Arc as the later let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait, Rose where are the other? If you're here then they're here too, right?" The fact that he can't see the rest of his sisters worried him. They're all very powerful in their own rights, and the chance of them causing mayhem is really high.

The blond with skimpy clothing's smirk at her little brother, "Oh they're around." Another explosion garners the attention of all the eyes, this time Jaune eyes widened in horror.

Chaos now reins the arena. Rouge are still fighting with Yang and Ruby, but he can see Blake and Weiss fighting what he suspect is another one of his sister but the long green hoodie she's wearing prevent him to identify the person but if he has to guest it'll be Blanc Arc, his team are also fighting against one of his sister; Verte Arc, and team CFVY is fighting the twin Bleu and Gris.

Oh Oum his friends are going to be destroyed!

"Stop with this nonsense!" Glynda Goodwitch finally snapped as she struggles to set herself free. "I don't care what you came here for, but this action of yours will not go unpunished!" The aura that she emits is strong enough to make feeble mortal to crumble.

But not Rose, she's _far_ than some feeble mortal. "Ooooh~! Kinky propositions, Miss Goodwitch. Unfortunately for you, you can't do anything as long as you're wearing that Aura Suppression Cuffs. But if you're interested we can do some role-play right here, where my little bro and your fellow professors can watch. I don't mind an audience." Some of the professors looks away and cough awkwardly at the girl shameless question.

"Aura suppression cuffs? I see… No wonder I can't use my aura." Ozpin look impress more than anything, "But how did you get all of these? They're only use by the Council Enforcers."

Rose waves Ozpin question off, "One of my boy toy is a member of the council. Asking him for a few of them takes only some foreplay and a little bit of teasing." She look at the older man and licks her lips suggestively, "I have a _very_ talented skills, Mr. Ozpin. Veteran Huntsmen or Council Members, I can make them turn to goo of ecstasy."

"I see. A seductress."

"You can call me that, sure." With a shrug Rose turn away from the chained prisoners and look at the arena with a large grin on her face. "IF YOU HUSSY WANTS TO TAKE OUT BROTHER BACK YOU BETTER FIGHT HARDER! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAVE!" She screams out while pumping her fist to the air rooting for her enemies.

Oh god, he just hopes his friends can survive this mess.

 **FIN**

 **This is basically a 'what if' crack story if Jaune sisters are the embodiment of the seven sins, and all of them are a Bro-Con. Basically they're all will fight the entire Beacon (More so RWBY, JNPR and CFVY) to bring their brother back.**

 **Yeah, just like that.**

 **The Seven Sisters of Arc:**

 **-Pride = Rouge**

 **-Greed = Verte**

 **-Lust = Rose**

 **-Envy = Noir**

 **-Gluttony = Blanc**

 **-Sloth = Bleu**

 **-Wrath = Gris**


End file.
